inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twists and Turns!- The Adventure Begins!
Okay, chapter one of the fanfic, “ Inazuma Eleven: Connections From the Future, the Ogre Army! Only Time Will Tell!” I’ll try to make it as interesting and mysterious as possible. Story Endou, Aki, and Rese formed the soccer club just today, in need of members, they split up in search. “Got it? We’ll get some members, okay?” Endou asked the two; “Yeah! And we’ll enter the Football Frontier, right?” Rese asked back, in a way that it answered Endou’s question. They all nodded in agreement and hopped out of the clubroom; “Hm…where to search..?” Rese asked herself, only to find out she was walking in circles; “Speaking of that; I wonder if Onii-chan’s still alive? Or…when will I get to see Nagumo and Suzuno again?” She pondered in thought. “Ouch!” Rese bumped into someone; “Are you okay? Sorry about that!” She scratched her head and helped the little girl up. “I’m fine;” She said in a small voice; “Where’s Nee-san?” the little girl asked. Rese was shocked, although she didn’t focus on the question; this girl is about less than 5 years old! “Awwww, aren’t you a little cutie!~” Rese picked her up and smiled; “Aren’t you too young to be in here?” “Where’s Nee-san?!” She shouted; “Tell me or surrender the waffles!” “Hm?” Rese put her back down; “Who’s Nee-san?” “Nee-san said something about Raimon Junior High, so I went here!” “Ohh, what’s your name, kiddo?~” Rese pinched her cheeks; “I’m Kira Kotoni.” She replied; “If you’re not gonna tell me where Nee-san is, can you bring me to the soccer club?” “Well, of course!” Rese smiled back; “It looks like we need a little cheering from a peppy kiddo like you!” “Please, I’m three! Stop calling me ‘kiddo’!” “Aww, okay..sorry.” Rese laughed; “NyanNyanNyanNyan!~” “OOOOOH!!! WHERE’S THAT COMING FROM?” Kira jumped up and down; “Huh, oh, that was my temporary ringtone. Heh.” Rese picked up her phone and read the message; ‘’’”Rese! Any luck?” -Endou Mamoru’’’ Rese sweatdropped; “Heh, sorry for the delay, we can go now!” “Do ya like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do ya like pancakes?~” “WHOA! WHERE’S THAT COMING FROM NOW?” Kira jumped higher; “Sorry, another temporary ringtone, for when I get calls..” She picked up her phone again; “Rese! Any luck?” Yep. Endou. “Yeah, I’m going back now. See ya!” She slipped her phone back in her pocket. “C’mon, let’s go!” 'Aki’s search...' The lone manager of the club walked slowly, suddenly stopping and sat down under a Sakura tree; “Ichinose-kun…you would join us if you were here, right?” She mumbled and smiled at her own silly question; “Um..are you Aki? Kino Aki?” A sudden voice approached; Aki looked up and saw a boy, seemed taller than everyone else; “Yes, I’m Aki;” She stood up and replied; “What can I do for you?” “Oh, um, well, I’m Jason FireBlaze, and I thought you’d know where Ichinose is!” He said to the fumbled manager; “Ichinose-kun? But..Jason-kun…don’t you know that he’s—“ “Dead? No! I just spoke to him on the phone yesterday! He said something about this school’s soccer club, and told me to find you!” He said, before Aki could finish her sentence. “He’s…alive?” She whispered to herself; “Why did he want to find me?” “Nah, he just told me to find you and ask if you’re okay! He seems to care for ya! Lots!” Aki blushed; “Ichinose-kun..” She shook her head and got back to her senses; “Jason-kun, would you want to join the school’s soccer club?” “Huh, of course!” He smiled to Aki; “Let’s go!” “Ichinose-kun, hopefully we’d get to see each other again..” The two ran back to the clubroom. 'Somewhere behind the school’s building…' “Kanon!” A boy with a communication device shouted; “Kanon, do you hear me?” “Loud ‘n clear, Kanetsu;” The boy addressed as Kanon replied; “What is it?” “I just saw Aki and Jason head back to the clubroom! No signs of ‘’’them’’’ though.” Another person spoke up; “Kanetsu! Kanon!” she said; “I just saw Endou and Gouenji here! Heading your way, Kanon! Watch out!” “Gouenji? ‘’’The’’’ Gouenji Shuuya?!” Kanon and Kanetsu said; “I gotta tell Masato!” Kanon opened another conversation in his device; -beep!- “Masato! I saw—“ “Kanon, don’t disturb me! I’m busy!” Masato quickly answered. “Masato! Just listen!” Kanon pleaded. “Kanon, I have no time for those insignificant little details.” “But Masato!—“ “…..” “You can show us that awesome Repuu Dash!” Kanon begged. “I’m sorry, Kanon, I’m far too busy. Farewell.” -beep- “Hahaha! Kanetsu, did you hear that?!” The lone girl speaking through the device asked; “Heh, I sure did, Raiyu. Kanon, I think Masato hates you.” Kanetsu tried to get his message clear. “Okay, okay, more onto that, if we saw Jason, Aki, Endou and Gouenji; who did you see over there?” Raiyu asked the dumbfounded Kanon. “Well—“ “Hey kid!” “Wah!” “I’m Endou Mamoru. Wanna join the soccer club?” ‘’’”Kanon, remember to pretend you’re from here!”’’’ “Well?” Endou asked once again; “You’ll be okay, I look forward to it!” Kanon rushed…somewhere, just to get away from Endou’s sight. “Look forward…to what?” Endou tilted his head to the side. “Kanetsu!! Raiyu!! Heeeeelp!!” “Gotcha!” The two said, as they grabbed Kanon and jumped into the time portal. ’’Back in the clubroom…’’ “Okay, here’s Kira Kotoni..and Jason FireBlaze, two new members!” Aki introduced them; “Yeah! Hooraaaaay!~” Endou celebrated with some waffles; “Gimme!” Kira reached her hand out, trying to grab some waffles. “Uh, okay. Here.” Endou gave her a crumb of waffles. “That’s not fair! Gimmeeee the whole thing!” The team suddenly heard knocking on the doors; “Maaaaaan, what now?!” Someoka grumbled. “Just open the door!” Kazemaru ordered. Someoka slammed the door open angrily; “Helloooooooooooooooo Raimon!!~” Two girls jumped in; “I’m Shiro Karyoku!” “Aaaaaand I’m….drumroll please! Chokoreto Bani!” “We came from Sailor Star Academy!” “Wh-what?! Sailor Star…That huge, luxurious school?!” Rese jumped off her seat. “Hm, it’s huge, luxurious, posh, and just simply wonderful!” Shiro corrected. “When we heard Teikoku was coming here, we couldn’t resist paying a visit!” Chokoreto smiled. “Yeeeeeeeaaaaaahaaaa~ More members!!~” Rese and the team shouted. ‘’’“Hehe, Nagumo, Suzuno, we’ll beat the living daylights outta your teams, we’re off to a great start!”’’’ Rese thought; “Welcome to the teeeeeaaaaaaam!!!~” The Raimon team celebrated, new members are joining in! “How pathetic..” Someone was watching them celebrate from outside; “Oi, Gazel. Why are you watching them? Why do you care? Don’t mind them!” Another person came in. “Shut up, Tulip. Don’t tell me what to do. I do what I want, when I want to, and how I want it to be. So, get out of here, Burn.” The boy named Gazel replied in a stern tone. “Sheesh, fine.” Burn moaned. “Urfff!” Kanon, Raiyu and Kanetsu fell from the time portal; “More members, huh? Cool!” Kanon watched the team celebrate. “Hey, Kanetsu.” Raiyu got his attention; “Look who’s over there.” She pointed out to the two boys arguing. “Oh man, is that—“ Raiyu nodded, and turned over to the Raimon team. “Minna, sakka yarou ze!!~” ______________________________________________________________________________ Heeey~ Sorry if it’s lame and all, but I will make it more interesting! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!~ Hungry4ramen 14:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions